The invention relates generally to lawn mowers and, more particularly, for grass catchers for lawn mowers. Still more particularly, the invention relates to lawn mowers including a discharge chute and a door for closing the discharge end of the chute when the grass catcher is disassembled from the discharge chute.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,069, issued Apr. 3, 1973, wherein there is disclosed a deflector mounted on the end of a side discharge chute to downwardly deflect grass clippings discharged from the chute when the collector bag is disassembled from the discharge chute. When assembling the collector bag to the discharge chute, the operator first displaces the deflector to an upwardly extending position, and then connects the connector bag to the discharge chute with the deflector located exteriorly of the collector bag.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,656 issued Mar. 25, 1975 in which a chute door otherwise movable to a chute closing position is located to the side of a collector bag when the bag is attached to the discharge chute.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,918 issued Jan. 28, 1969, and to U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,868 issued Jan. 25, 1972.